Danganronpa: Cero Esperanzas
by Banghg
Summary: Tanto Makoto Naegi como Mukuro Ikusaba están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para complacer a Junko, aun si eso significa la desesperación de todos sus antiguos compañeros.
1. Prologo

Makoto Naegi no podía hacer más que mirar el salón de clases con nostalgia. No tenía que desdoblar el pedazo de papel frente a él para saber que tenía que estar en el gimnasio a las 8 para la ceremonia de apertura. Sólo dejó ir su mente mientras el reloj seguía su marcha.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde en primer año; desde el "incidente". Las ventanas tapeadas ridículamente fue el mejor modo para impedir que lo de afuera entrara. Había sido idea de Junko, según ella, le daría un aire más cómico, una forma de no sentirse prisioneros. Naegi tocó una de las tuercas, el recuerdo arrancó la sombra de una sonrisa. Nunca entenderá la obsesión de Junko con la desesperación, lo suficientemente grande para terminar de esta forma.

Pero él no tenía que entender nada. Desde mucho antes a entrar a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, había dedicado su vida a la felicidad de Junko, tanto Naegi Makoto como Mukuro Ikusaba estaban dispuestos a seguir con este macabro juego, por ella.

Naegi volteó a ver el reloj y se dio cuente, con un enorme pánico, que llegaría tarde si no se apresuraba. A Junko no le agradaría para nada que sus planes se retrasaran de ese modo. Aunque Naegi tampoco estaba tan ansioso por empezar. El tenía que ser el último en llegar, lo que significaba tendría que estar frente a frente con todos ellos. No sabía si podría soportarlo, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Corrió hasta estar frente a las puertas del gimnasio. Le tomó una gran bocanada de aire prepararse para lo que había detrás de la puerta.

Se sentía como en su primer día. Ese día tampoco fue muy fácil, se preguntó si la razón de que Junko le hubiese dicho que fuese el último en llegar se debía a que anteriormente también había sido el último. Según ella, le hubiese gustado tener una cámara para grabar el momento, no dudaba en que ahora definitivamente iba a grabarlo para mostrárselo y burlarse de él más tarde.

Limpió su cabeza de pensamientos inútiles y entró.

Nuevamente las miradas de los otros catorce alumnos se posaron en él. Juraría que escucho a Junko reírse desde la sala de controles. Mukuro parecía no tener muchos problemas para seguir el papel de Junko Enoshima, ahora era su turno para seguir su papel de estudiante desorientado y confundido.

-U-Uh… –Trató de sonar lo más convincentemente posible. En su mente, ellos eran desconocidos, personas con las que nunca había tenido contacto antes. A una parte de él le dolía tener que mentirles a sus antiguos amigos, pero no le quedaba otra opción, nunca la tuvo desde el inicio.

-Oh, ¿También eres nuevo? –Ese fue Yasuhiro Hagakure. Era el súper duper adivinador de preparatoria. Aunque rara vez sus adivinaciones se hacían realidad, y esas adivinaciones generalmente eran aquellas de 50 50, como un "Mañana predigo un día soleado", la primera vez que lo dijo, al otro día hubo un diluvio. –Esta escuela es un poco rara. –Continuó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Entonces somos quince ¿He? –Ese estudiante regordete era el súper duper escritor de doujins de preparatoria, Hifumi Yamada. El auto proclamado amante eterno del 2D, incluso se enamoro de Alter Ego, a pesar de que, si se toma en cuenta que era un reflejo de su creador, era técnicamente hombre. – ¿Ya somos todos?

-¡Oye!

Ese grito hizo retroceder un tanto a Naegi, por un momento creyó que había sido descubierto. De ser así lo más probable es que Junko reinicie el juego… borrando sus recuerdos para un ambiente más realista. Eso lo hizo estremecerse un poco.

-¡Te dijeron que estuviese aquí a las 8 en punto! ¡Llegar tarde es absolutamente inaceptable!

Naegi se permitió un suspiro de alivio. Era de esperarse de Kiyotaka Ishimaru, él súper duper monitor de secundaría. Su obsesión por las reglas era un tanto aterrador par Naegi.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? –Sin lugar a dudas, Mukuro era mucho mejor en su papel de Junko que él en su papel de estudiante ingenuo. – ¿A quién le importa la puntualidad en está situación? –Mukuro tendría que hacerse pasar por Junto hasta el primer asesinato, después de eso tendrían que hacer parecer que era encerrada mientras que realmente estaría esparciendo desesperación desde las sombras.

-Em… –Chihiro Fujisaki levantó tímidamente su mano. En los últimos dos años había ganado una personalidad más fuerte, es una lastima que todo tuviese que ser borrado. – ¿También despertaste en un salón de clases? –Le preguntó a Naegi.

Despertar no era exactamente el mejor modo de decirlo. Naegi jamás había estado dormido desde un principio, únicamente tenía el deber de presentarse en último lugar. –Sí, desperté ahí. –Tampoco iba a revelar que él estuvo esperando en un salón durante cinco horas enteras. Sería como gritarles que él era parte de todo lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Lo sabía. –Él era el súper duper programador de preparatoria. Era realmente un genio, lo suficiente para que Naegi sintiera bastante culpa por haber ayudado a sabotear a Alter ego y condenado a Fujisaki a tener que terminarlo una segunda vez. –Todos despertamos ahí.

-Todos perdimos el conocimiento, despertamos y nos reunimos aquí. –Esa voz profunda era de Celestia Lundenberg, aunque su nombre real era Taeko Yasuhiro, conocida como la Reina de las Mentiras. Pese a vestir como una goth loli, ella era la súper duper apostadora de preparatoria. Y era bastante buena. –Bastante raro, ¿No crees? –Era alguien de quién debía tener cuidado. Según Junko, ella sólo necesitaba el "incentivo" adecuado para convertirse en asesina.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar? Parece la oficina de la policía en la que estaba. –Mondo Oowada, súper duper delincuente de preparatoria. Era increíble como algunos lograban su acceso portándose mal, y que al peor le dieran un pase directo a la grandeza.

-¿Crees que sea una especie de secuestro o algo? –Leon Kuwata súper duper beisbolista de preparatoria, aunque lo que realmente le interesa es la música. – ¿El chiste es que todos fuimos secuestrados? –Si tan solo supiese…

– ¡Debe ser una especie de bienvenida especial! –A Naegi le costó un poco mantener la compostura cuando escucho la declaración energética de Aoi Asahina, ella era la súper duper nadadora de preparatoria, y demasiado buena para quedar atrapada en todo esto. –Digo, es una escuela especial, ¿No?

-_No, es una escuela de desesperación. _–Pensó con amargura.

-Lo sea o no. Debemos averiguar lo que está pasando. –Sakura Oogami, súper duper peleadora de preparatoria. Junko hablaría con ella está noche para asegurarse de que… el juego estuviese en marcha.

-Sí…

Todos ellos eran súper duper estudiantes de secundaría. Naegi los conocía a todos tan bien como se conocía a si mismo.

-¡Me ves! ¡Me estás viendo! –Naegi sólo estaba pasando su vista al azar, pero debió esperar esa reacción de Touko Fukawa, la súper duper novelista de preparatoria. Era casi imposible de creer que muy dentro de ella se ocultara un criminal como Genocider Syo. –Solo porque soy fea-

-Qué molesta eres. –Esa voz arrogante y creída era sin lugar a dudas de Byakuya Togami, el súper duper heredero de preparatoria. Desde el inicio fue el que más trabajo dio para integrarse y abrirse al grupo. Aunque dado su mal hábito para adelantarse a las cosas, posiblemente sería el responsable de la muerte de todos, o una de las primeras victimas. -¿Qué estas mirando?

-N-nada… –Naegi apostaba por la segunda opción.

No pudo evitar mirar fijamente a Kyouko Kirigiri, al ser la hija del autentico director, Junko se vio en la obligación de borrar más de sus recuerdos. Aunque también se debía a su tituló original, era alguien que podría causar muchos problemas al plan de Junko.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó a Naegi. No se le había escapado el modo que él parecía mirarla.

- ¡N-Nada! –Trató de excusarse. Desde el inicio, Kirigiri no había confiado mucho en él; en ninguno de los tres. Tal vez se debía a que siempre mantenía la guardia frente a Junko, como si esperase que algo como esto fuese a ocurrir, y tanto él como Mukuro eran personas muy cercanas a Junko.

Naegi retrocedió mientras reía con una risa claramente forzada.

Mukuro, disfrazada como Junko, no lo había perdido de vista. Quizás debió invertir un poco más de su tiempo tratando de enseñarle a Naegi como hacer escapes de emergencia, pero Junko le aconsejo que no perdiera tiempo con imposibles. Según ella, a los idiotas es mejor dejarlos ser idiotas, tratar de cambiarlos es algo que solo haría otro idiota más grande. Según ella, solo había que dejar que Naegi fuese el idiota de siempre y nadie sospecharía nada.

-Em… Eres Naegi-kun, ¿Verdad? –Una dulce voz preguntó frente a Naegi, por un momento se le había olvidado que antes de asistir a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, había conocido a otro estudiante a parte de Junko y Mukuro. –Fuimos a la primaria juntos.

-Maizono-san… –Dejó que se escapara de sus labios. Sayaka Maizono, ella era la súper duper idol de preparatoria. Antes de entrar ella era la líder de un grupo de idols a nivel nacional, era bastante dulce.

-Qué bueno ver una cara familiar.

Detrás de ella, Mukuro veía fijamente a los dos. Hasta donde sabía, Maizono había cursado la primaría con Naegi, pero no supo nada de ella o Junko hasta que todos fueron aceptados en Pico de la Esperanza. La razón era que ellos nunca antes habían hablado directamente, según Naegi, siempre pensó que a ella nunca le había interesado realmente su existencia.

Según parece, sólo era tímida para dar el primer paso en primaria, y a Naegi nunca le interesó realmente nada que no fuese Junko o Mukuro por lo que realmente le daba lo mismo le hubiese hablado o no en el pasado. Aunque eran afortunados de que Maizono no supiese nada de la relación de los tres, para Junko hubiese sido demasiado abuso de clichés el borrarle la memoria completa a alguien más.

Mukuro dio un pequeño vistazo a su reloj interno, ya era la hora de continuar con la siguiente fase de su libreto como Junko.

- ¿Saben qué es más importante? Averiguar donde fueron todas mis cosas. No tengo ni idea de donde estará mi celular. –Mukuro tenía que hacerles ver a todos que todas sus cosas, a excepción de sus identificadores, habían desaparecido.

No es que realmente sus cosas hubiesen desaparecido, muchas de ellas se encontraban en sus habitaciones, otras simplemente se habían vuelto inútiles y habían sido desechadas. Pero al no encontrar nada, causaría un pequeño estado de pánico entre la multitud.

-Probablemente esto sea un tipo de orientación que preparó la escuela. ¡Eso es lo que me dice mi bola de cristal! –Nuevamente, Yasuhiro se equivocaba. Aunque en cierta forma tenía razón.

- ¿En serio? ¿Esa cosa sirve?

-¡Mis predicciones son correctas un 30% de las veces!

-Una lastima de poder.

Fue cuando se escucho un sonido bastante agudo.

-**Probando, probando. Como sea, estoy seguro de que pueden escuchar.**

Naegi se quedó mirando al frente como todos mientras lucia una cara de desconcierto. Tanto Naegi como Mukuro sabían exactamente que pasaría ahora, pero ensayarlo y vivirlo eran dos cosas distintas. Para Naegi siempre fue más complicado, tomando en cuenta para qué era todo el teatro.

**-Saludos a todos los nuevos. Comencemos con la ceremonia de apertura.**

-¡Ven! –Yasuhiro dice con orgullo. – ¡Es así como la Academia Esperanza le da la bienvenida a estudiantes!

-No, no es así. –Kirigiri le contradice al instante.

Aun con sus recuerdos borrados, a Naegi le sorprende su seguridad y como su actitud parece haber quedado intacta. Kyouko Kirigiri sin lugar a dudas sería un factor peligroso para Junko Enoshima.

Entonces un oso de peluche salió disparado desde el centro de la mesa de discursos. A Junko realmente le gustaban los osos.

-¿Un oso de peluche?

-¡**No soy un oso de peluche! **–El oso agitó sus manos con molestia. –**Soy Monokuma, el director de esta escuela. Un gusto conocerlos.**

-¡Ese peluche se movió! **–**Yamada gritó de terror.

-¡**No soy un peluche! Soy Monokuma, y soy su director. –**Nuevamente repitió. Era obvio que eso recibiría controversias por parte de todos. No muchos aceptarían que un peluche sea el mandamás de todo Pico de la Esperanza.

-**Ahora que hicimos un poco de progreso, comencemos con este show. **–Monokuma estaba realmente impaciente por continuar. Había estado esperando por esto desde hace tiempo. –**Levántense y saluden. **–Hizo una reverencia. –**Buenos días a todos. **

-¡Buenos días! –Era de esperarse que Ishimaru sería el único que le hiciese caso.

-¡Pero no le hagas caso!

**-Son los prometedores estudiantes de secundaria que llevan la esperanza del mundo sobre sus hombros. Para poder proteger y cuidar aquellos símbolos de esperanza, he decidido dejarlos vivir juntos en los confines de esta escuela.**

**-**¿Eh?

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-**Y en cuanto al tiempo que vivirán juntos… ¡No hay tiempo límite!**

Eso llevó a una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todos.

-**¡Básicamente, pasarán el resto de sus vidas aquí! **

**- **¿Qué?

-¿El resto de nuestras vidas… aquí?

-**No se preocupen. Tenemos un gran presupuesto, así que no tendrán ninguna clase de inconvenientes.**

**-**Espera un momento. ¡Ese no es el problema! –Maizono estaba incrédula por lo que escuchaba.

-¡O sea, debes estar bromeando!

Era el turno de Naegi, para habar.

-Espera, entonces esas planchas metálicas en los salones de clase y pasillos, ¿Son para mantenernos encerrados? –Eran principalmente para impedir que la desesperación de afuera entrara a la academia. Después de dos años, algunos de los métodos de forzado se habían vuelto más… efectivos que arrojar simples piedras.

-**Correcto. **–Monokuma afirmó. –**Así que pueden gritar todo lo que quieran, pero nadie vendrá a salvarlos.**

-Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces esto sería un gran problema. No podemos vivir en la escuela para siempre…

-**¡Ejem! –**Monokuma tosió. –**Y bueno, cualquiera que quiera irse de esta academia tendrá que seguir una cierta regla.**

- ¿Regla?

-**No m importa cómo lo hagan. **–Dio un salto mortal al frente mientras continuaba. –**Pero solo los estudiantes que hayan matado a alguien podrán abandonar este lugar.** –Aterrizó perfectamente. –**Eso es todo. Bastante simple, ¿No?**

**-¡Pueden usar un arma afilada, apuñalarlos, golpearlos hasta la muerte, cortarlos con una espada, quemarlos hasta que sean cenizas, aplastarlos, estrangularlos, o hasta dispararles! **–Monokuma rio perversamente… mientras sacaba un ¿salmón? – ¡**Oh, que ingenioso sentido de euforia que yo no puedo conseguir sólo atacando a un salmón o humano!**

-**Una situación llena de desesperación donde las esperanzas de este mundo tratan de matarse unos a otros… ¡Me pone tan caliente! **–Naegi hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Junko como es que hace para que el oso se sonroje o comience a sudar. Eso ya era bastante aterrador si uno lo analizaba correctamente bien.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

-¿Por qué tenemos que matarnos?

-_Para que Junko pueda arrebatarnos toda la esperanza y llevarnos al límite de la desesperación humana mientras somos vistos por un público con idénticos ideales. _

**-**¡Tienes razón! ¡Deja de decir esas tonterías y déjanos de una vez volver a casa!

-**¿"Tonterías"? **

Yamada se congelo.

-**¿Qué quieres decir con, "tonterías"? **–Ahora el rostro de Monokuma lucia bastante peligroso, si es que un oso robot puede lucir peligroso.

-**Escuchen. De ahora en adelante, esta academia es su hogar. Es su sociedad. Su mundo. ¡Pueden hacer absolutamente todo lo que quieran, así que siéntanse libres de volverse locos! **–Monokuma comenzó a caminar entre los estudiantes. Ese era parte del plan, era necesario que alguno, realmente no importa cual, demostrara que esto no es un juego. En el peor de los casos, tendrían que ser Naegi o Mukuro quienes se enfrentaran a Monokuma.

-¡¿"Matarnos los unos a los otros"?! –Oowada se puso en su camino. Era de esperarse que el sería el primero en ir contra Monokuma. – ¡Ya es suficiente con el chiste, amigo!

-**¿Chiste? ¿Estas hablando de tu peinado? **–Un poco de provocación por parte de Monokuma y Oowada ya lo tenía en el aire.

-¿Qué cosa, pedazo de mierda? No me importa si eres un peluche a control remoto. Te golpearé hasta hacerte pedazos.

-**¡Los actos violentos contra el director están contra las reglas! **–El ojo rojo de Monokuma empezó a titilar en rojo cada vez más rápido.

-¿Qué demonios es ese ruido?

-¡Cuidado! –Kirigiri gritó alarmada. -¡Arrójalo!

**-**¿Eh?

-¡Solo hazlo!

Oowada arrojó a Monokuma lo más lejos posible. En medio del vuelo, explotó. La explosión hubiese sido lo bastante fuerte para destrozar todo el cuerpo de Oowada e incluso herir a algunos de los demás estudiantes. Sin mencionar el trauma causado por ver un cuerpo volar en cientos de pedacitos.

-¿Esa cosa explotó?

-¿Se murió el peluche?

-¡**No soy un peluche! ¡Soy Monokuma!**

Otro Monokuma salto de la mesa de discurso.

-¡**Ta-da!**

-**Esta vez lo dejaré pasar con una advertencia, pero la próxima vez que encuentre a alguien rompiendo las reglas de la escuela. **–Sacó sus garras. -**¡Activaré mi excelente función de castigo corporal! Como hice hace un momento.**

**-Ahora, con esto concluye la ceremonia de apertura. Espero que todos disfruten esta prospera y triste vida escolar. **–Con todo dicho, Monokuma se retiró.

-¿Entonces la única forma de salir de esta escuela es matando a alguien del grupo? –Celestia lo dijo como si nada.

-Eso es absurdo… –Mientras que Ishimaru lucia bastante nervioso

-Debe ser una especie de broma, ¿No? –Chihiro estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-El problema no es si esto es una broma o no, el problema es si alguien entre nosotros es lo bastante estúpido para tomárselo en serio. –Togami seguía siendo el arrogante de siempre.

Y así da inicio el plan de Junko Enoshima. A excepción de Makoto Naegi y Mukuro Ikusaba, a cada alumno de Pico de la Esperanza se le ha borrado sus recuerdos y se le ha mandado asesinar a otros solo para el deleite del director y los televidentes.

Tanto Makoto como Mukuro están dispuestos a seguir con esto por la felicidad de Junko. Aun si eso implique ir en contra de sus compañeros y amigos.

La Academia de Desesperación abre sus puertas.


	2. Chapter 1

-Hhhiiiiaaaaaa

-***PLAMMM***

**-**Es totalmente imposible.

El metal que cubría las puertas era una aleación especial de acero inoxidable. Realmente no importaba cuantas veces fuese goleado por Oogami, no le haría ni un solo rasguño. No podrían proteger a nadie de aquí si fuese tan fácil destruirlas.

Kuwata y Oowada parecían estar revisando la mesa de discursos por donde Monokuma había hecho entrada, mientras los demás se habían dispersado por distintas partes del gimnasio en caso de encontrar alguna posible salida. Si había alguna, definitivamente no era el gimnasio, el gimnasio no solo era un lugar habitual de reuniones, si no también el más seguro y sellado de toda Pico de la Esperanza. En caso de que la desesperación que asechaba afuera pudiese entrar, los alumnos debían de refugiarse o en el gimnasio, o en el invernadero de la quinta planta. La seguridad era impenetrable en cualquiera de esos lugares.

Naegi revisó su guía de estudiante para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden. Su titulo había cambiado junto con el de Mukuro en los dos años que llevaba asistiendo a la academia, pero al iniciar el plan se le regresaría el anterior.

-_Súper duper afortunado de secundaria. _–Casi sintió ganas de reír. No había terminado de acostumbrarse al anterior y ahora regresaba al del principio, se pregunto si en los videojuegos a esto se le llamaba "bajar de rango". Ahora era un espía entre sus compañeros, asegurándose de que todos siguieran el camino correcto y hallaran las pistas necesarias para arrebatarles todas sus esperanzas.

-No funcionó. –Asahina gritó desde las gradas. La idea de que Oogami tratara de derribar las puertas era de ella, desde antes de perder sus recuerdos le tuvo una gran confianza a Sakura. Desde el primer día habían tenido una gran conexión y llegaron a ser las mejores amigas. Parece que eso no iba a cambiar en esta ocasión.

-Lo mismo aquí. –Oowada prácticamente escupió con asco mientras petaba la mesa de discursos.

-¡No perdamos las esperanzas! ¡Estoy seguro de que hay una pista que nos ayudara a salir de aquí! –Ishimaru animó a todos.

-¡Sí! Quedarnos de brazos cruzados no cambiará nada.

-Es verdad.

-Oh, bueno. Vamos a investigar este lugar.

-Iré por mi cuenta.

-_Y aquí vamos. _–Naegi siempre supo quién sería el primero en crear algún conflicto. El único estudiante que se sentía totalmente superior que el mismísimo director y, a sus ojos, un verdadero líder y protagonista indiscutible.

El típico extra que siempre va por el lado equivocado y espera que todos lo sigan como el tipo cool de la película.

Byakuya Togami.

-¡Ah! –Todos exhalaron.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay una chance de que alguien aquí ya esté planeando matar.

-_De ser así, entonces lo mejor sería permanecer juntos y atentos, en lugar de caminar solos por ahí._ –Naegi nunca entendió esa forma de pensar tan auto-destructiva de tratar a todos como gusanos y después vagar a solas en una academia con un posible asesino suelto. El sujeto prácticamente estaba gritando que lo mataran.

-Pero eso…

-…No es verdad? No hay garantías.

-¡Espera, maldito! –Oowada se adelantó. Un enfrentamiento entre ambos era prácticamente inevitable. El primer día también habían tenido una discusión que termino con Oowada en la oficina del director y Togami en la enfermería con múltiples contusiones en todo el cuerpo. –No te saldrás con la tuya siendo tan egoísta.

-Aun lado, plancton.

- ¿_Ese es siquiera un insulto? También dijo lo mismo la primera vez. _–Posiblemente también terminaría igual. –_Parece que Junko tendrá que abrir la enfermería antes de lo estimado._

-Parece que quieres unos cuantos golpes.

-_Sí, parece se definitivo. _

-¡Por favor, deténganse! –Maizono se metió entre ambos. –No es momento para pelear entre nosotros.

-¿Eh? Tú…

-Por favor.

Oowada se quedó mirando un momento a Maizono, de haber sido un hombre de seguro lo hubiese golpeado por tratar de darle ordenes, pero el no era el tipo de bastardo cobarde que golpea a las mujeres, especialmente a las que son tan lindas.

-¡Mh!, dale las gracias a la chica, o ya estarías en el piso. –Dijo con rabia contenido mientras regresaba con los otros.

Togami simplemente se arregló las gafas. –No te debo nada. –Y continuó caminando.

Naegi estaba más que seguro de que quién sería la primera victima.

Ahora sólo faltaba el asesino.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Todos vamos a separarnos en grupos de dos y a reportar todo lo que encontremos!

No era como si pudiesen encontrar mucho, todas las salas importantes estaban fuertemente cerradas, y las escaleras estarían clausuradas hasta después de la primera clase del juicio. El problema era mantenerse vivo hasta entonces…

Era poco probable que alguno de ellos fuese a cumplir con las órdenes de su "director" inmediatamente, especialmente sin ninguna prueba sobre la seriedad del asunto. Era muy pronto para mostrar los videos o amenazar con los secretos, por ahora Naegi tendría que hacer el papel de observador y guía.

Ikusaba sólo actuaría una vez fuese falsamente encarcelada como Junko. A la vez que algunos de los secretos de la escuela fuesen saliendo a la luz, ella tendría que destruir esas esperanzas desde las sombras y, de ese modo, aumentaría enormemente la desconfianza entre el grupo y habría mayor probabilidad de un asesinato.

Afortunadamente, las muertes no eran su trabajo, probablemente no tuviese el valor para matar a ninguno de ellos, especialmente después de dos años de conocerlos. Eso también le dejaba un mal sabor de boca por saber que probablemente muchos de ellos se matarían mutuamente, pero era por Junko, todo estaría bien mientras ella fuese feliz.

-Estooo… –Maizono se acercó tímidamente. –Naegi-kun, podrías ser mi pareja.

-¡UH!

Maizono se dio cuenta inmediatamente del error de esas palabras. -¡No! Quise decir, mi pareja para exploración. –Se corrigió rápidamente.

-Ya veo. –Naegi suspiró con alivio. Hubiese sido incomodo rechazar a Sayaka Maizono por segunda vez.

-Siento si el malentendido fue tan desagradable. –Maizono murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Es solo que… buen… esto…

-Solo bromeaba, hehehe.

Naegi se unió a ella en la riza. Realmente era como su primer encuentro, aunque no exactamente en las mismas circunstancias.

-Si ustedes dos ya terminaron todo el coqueteo, tenemos cosas que hacer. –Oowada no era precisamente la persona con mayor tacto, especialmente si está molesto. La ira reprimida por no poder golpear a Byakuya tarde o temprano tendría que escapar por algún lado, y era mejor si no estaba cerca cuando eso pasara.

-Maizono-san, ¿Qué te parece si investigamos la cocina? –Según la guía del estudiante, era una de las salas de libre acceso, aunque no necesitaba tenerla par saberlo, al fin y al cabo, tendría que comenzar ahí desde un principio para que todos estén al tanto sobre de la comida y el tiempo de abastecimiento.

-Sí, vamos a investigar juntos.

…

A excepción de Byakuya, todos se separaron en grupos y se dispersaron en distintas partes del primer piso.

-_El primer día es necesario para aclarar algunas dudas como el alimento y el agua, el segundo es para que empiecen a acostumbrarse a las cámaras, el tercero para que entiendan que estar realmente atrapados y bajo vigilancia constante, el cuarto se liberarán los videos, el quintó posiblemente tendrá a todos realmente alterados por lo sucedido en el cuarto, el sexto y el séptimo se espera un asesinato; de no ser así, entonces usaremos a Sakura Oogami, si ella también se niega entonces se amenazará con soltar los secretos o usaremos el soborno. _–Eso era solamente una pequeña parte de lo que estaba por iniciar. Su trabajo no sólo era el del guía, también tendría que asegurarse de que todo no terminara en la primera clase del juicio, eso y tratar de no ser una victima. Pese a que Mukuro le había dado algunas clases privadas de defensa personal, realmente no creía que le servirían de mucho si Sakura lo escogía a él para el papel de victima.

-Mmm, ¿Naegi-kun?

-_Cielos, no me gusta mucho pensar esto, pero realmente espero que en el peor de los casos Sakura escoja a alguien más. _

-¿Naegi-kun?

-_Alguien como Togami, aunque ese sería un crimen realmente difícil de resolver. Seguramente más de la mitad ya lo quieren muerto._

-¡Naegi!

-¡WAA! Maizono-san, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me estabas ignorando. –Maizono hizo un puchero. Ella había estado tratando de llamar su atención desde hace rato y todo lo que ganó fue un silencio indiferente. –Eso fue de muy mala educación, Naegi-kun.

-L-lo lamente, estaba pensando en… algunas cosas.

-Cosas sobre mí, ¿No?

-_Posiblemente… _–Ella era una de las más probables primeras victimas. –Umm, bueno…

-Hehe, lo sabía. No subestimes mis poderes. –Le giño tiernamente el ojo.

-¿Poderes?

-Soy un esper.

-¿Esper?

-Es bromaba, jeje. Llámalo intuición.

La relación con Maizono era realmente idéntica a la que tuvo con ella el primer día, antes de distanciarse. A mitad del segundo año, llevado a Naegi al invernadero y se le había declarado, por la sorpresa en su rostro, Naegi supuso que no esperaba ser rechazada. Él no la odiaba, pero tampoco la veía románticamente ni nada, podrían ser amigos, pero nada más.

Maizono no pareció tomarlo muy bien.

Las distancias aumentaron hasta el punto en que prácticamente no le hablaba a menos que fuese necesario. Eso fue algo deprimente, pero hacia un poco más fácil lo que actualmente estaba pasando.

Al entrar en la cocina encontraron la meza repleta de distintas clases de verdura, las alacenas contenían todos los ingredientes y especias necesarias para cocinar y había bastante fruta ordenada, en cuanto a la carne, parecía que lo único que había era pollo en el frigorífico.

-No durara mucho si sólo somos quince… –Murmuró Naegi mientras esperaba la aparición de Monokuma.

-Podríamos empezar a racionar algunos alimentos desde ahora, conozco algunas recetas que realmente no requieren mucho.

-**Eso no será necesario. **

-¡Ah! El oso de peluche. –Maizono se retrocedió unos pasos por la sorpresa.

-**¡Qué no soy un peluche! ¡Soy Monokuma! **–Las venas de ira ahora eran algo muy visible, y físicamente imposible en un robot como ese. Naegi sabía que Junko era realmente una genio, pero no tenía ni idea de como exactamente había creado a esos Monokumas. ¿Es que eran de alguna aleación especial que le permitía controlar cada parte del metal a voluntad? ¿Y como exactamente lo hacía sudar?

Dios, ya se estaba ganando una jaqueca.

-**En cualquier caso, la cocina será reabastecida cada mes, así que siéntanse libres gastar todo lo que quieran. –**Entonces sacó sus garras. –**Pero esta escuela no tolera a los derrochadores, así que asegúrense de no dejar ninguna sobra. Si hay algo de lo que realmente me preocupo es la salud de mis queridos estudiantes y asegurarme de que se alimenten adecuadamente.** –Guardo sus garras y regresó a una postura más pasiva. –**Así que por favor aliméntense bien y no desperdicien nada. **

Monokuma caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta y se fue.

-Eso fue aterrador, Naegi-kun.

-Un poco. –Aunque su razón de estar asustado se debía más a como esos robots parecían tan vivos. Un oso de peluche psicópata parlante que deambulaba por ahí a todas horas, eso era aterrador.

…

Todos se reunieron en la cafetería para dar sus informes. La mayoría parecía haberse calmado un poco después de lo sucedido en el gimnasio, aunque Togami aun se alejaba del resto, su forma de pensar no había cambiado nada. Le daba lo mismo si hubiese o no un asesino suelto, a sus ojos todos eran simplones que no tardarían en matarse mutuamente y que seguramente tendría que salvar de ellos mismos.

-Todos estamos aquí. –Celestia informó. –Es seguro asumir que ninguno de nosotros cometerá un asesinato en frente de tantas personas.

-Entonces comencemos. –Ishimaru se levantó. – ¡Declaro abierta la primera reunión regular de Academia Esperanza! ¡Intercambiemos los resultados de nuestra investigación y veamos que descubrimos!

-Traté de destruir la puerta, pasó nada. ¡Esa cosa es tan dura como el acero!

-Obviamente. Está hecha de acero.

-Encontramos unas escaleras al segundo piso en uno de los pasillos.

-Pero el acceso estaba cerrado.

-Entonces, en este momento, sólo podemos explorar el primer piso de la academia.

-¡Las camas de los dormitorios eran muy cómodas! Siempre y cuando puedan ignorar las cámaras de vigilancia y planchas metálicas.

-Cuando Naegi-kun y yo exploramos la cocina, encontramos que todo estaba repleto de comida. No tendremos que preocuparnos por los alimentos.

-Pero no sabemos cuanto va a durar, ya que somos quince.

-En realidad…

-Mientras Maizono-san y yo exploramos, Monokuma apareció y nos dijo que se reabastecerá la cocina mensualmente.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo vieron?

-Si. Apareció mientras estábamos revisando, y luego se fue.

***Ejem***

Ishimaru tosió para llamar la atención de todos.

-¿Hay algo más que reportar?

-No hemos encontrado una salida no al organizador de todo esto. ¡Todas sus investigaciones fueron "inútiles"!

-¿Eh? Pero si logramos confirmar el innegable hecho de que estamos atrapados en una jaula sin puertas.

-AAAAAHH, ¡¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?! –Fukawa realmente empezaba a perder los nervios. Si esto seguía así, posiblemente no tardarían mucho en conocer a su otro yo. Genocider Syo posiblemente podría adelantar algo, o arruinarlo. Las dos no comparten recuerdos, si Genocider Syo recuerda algo entonces eso causaría una molestia que tendría que ser retirada antes de causar algún daño grave.

-Escuchaste lo que dijo Monokuma. Si quieres salir de aquí, tienes que matar a alguien.

-_Pero no lo digas tan a la ligera._

-Ya basta. No es gracioso.

-¡Debe haber algo más que podamos hacer!

-Adaptarnos.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo debemos adaptarnos.

-¿Te refieres a aceptar que tendremos que vivir aquí? –Mukuro no esperaba una declaración así por parte de Celestia, aunque tampoco la conoció mucho antes. No se había relacionado directamente con nadie a parte de Makoto y Junko, y ella los conocía desde antes de entrar a Pico de la Esperanza. Sería problemático si contagiara esa forma de pensar, especialmente si Oogami se negaba a cometer un asesinato.

-No son los fuertes o los inteligentes los que sobreviven, son aquellos que pueden adaptarse a los cambios. ¿Comprendes?

-Es base a eso, les tengo una propuesta. –Celestia informó mientras se levantaba. Lo que sea que dijera, seguramente no sería bueno. Ella no era la reina de las mentiras por nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Una propuesta?

-Las reglas de la escuela mencionan algo sobre la "Hora Nocturna". –Les mostró a todos la regla por medio de su libreta de estudiante. –Agreguemos una regla.

-¿Y cuál sería esa regla?

-Una que no nos deje salir durante la noche. Eso es todo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿No ven? Sin esa regla, pasaríamos toda la noche temblando de miedo. Preocupados por si alguien vendrá a matarnos o no. –Eso podría sonar seguro, pero… –Pero a diferencia de las reglas de la escuela, no hay nada que garantice su cumplimento. Dependerá de si todos podemos cooperar o no.

Naegi apostaría lo que fuese a que esa noche Celestia Lundenberg estaría vagando por todo el primer piso sin preocuparse de que nadie la molestara mientras exploraba ella misma.

En tres días, todos buscaron alguna salida o algo que les permitiese comunicarse con el exterior. Aunque para Naegi y Mukuro fue únicamente pasar el tiempo hasta el cuarto día, donde se llevaría acabo un momento clave para el plan de Junko y el camino para arrebatarles a todos sus esperanzas.

-¡No encontramos pistas al buscar en el mismo lugar una y otra ves! –Leon estaba realmente molesto por no haber encontrado nada remotamente cercano a una salida.

-Si.

-¿Estaremos encerrados aquí para siempre? –Chihiro estaba empezando a llorar. Los días después del discurso del supuesto director habían sido realmente duros para él. – ¿Nadie vendrá a ayudarnos?

-No te preocupes, Fujisaki-san. –Asahina comenzó a animarla, ella siempre había sido como una hermana mayor para muchos, aunque realmente perdía la calma con bastante facilidad. – ¡Digo, no pasara mucho hasta que seamos rescatados!

-¿Qué? ¿Rescatados?

-¿En serio?

-Ya han pasado tres días desde que nos encerraron. ¡La policía debe de estar haciendo algo!

-_No hay policías._

-**HAHAHAHAHA. ¿La policía? **

-Monokuma apareció de la nada, sentado en la punta de la mesa.

-**¿Estas esperando que la policía venga al rescate? **–El rostro del Monokuma se torno algo sombrío. -**¡Si tanto quieren irse, entonces simplemente tienen que matar a alguien!**

**-Aaaah. Para ser una generación con tantos derechos, ustedes son bastante tranquilos. ¿Pero no creen que es un poco aburrido? **

-No importa lo mucho que trates de provocarnos. –Naegi gritó. Estar en contra de Monokuma y sus instigaciones era parte de su papel, ese y provocar algún tipo de falsa esperanza si surgía la oportunidad. - ¡No vamos a Matar-

-**Ya entiendo. **–Chocó sus puños en señal de reconocimiento. –**Y yo aquí preguntándome por qué nadie había cometido un asesinato, a pesar de haber dado el lugar y los personajes sacados de una novela de misterio.** **¡Pero ahora sé que hace falta! **

-¿Falta? ¿Como qué?

-**En pocas, un incentivo. Y hablando de eso, les dejé un regalo en el salón audiovisual. **–Menciono felizmente mientras uno de sus lados se sonrojaba.

-¿Salón audiovisual? –Naegi murmuró. Eso era un día antes de lo que sé suponía se soltarían los videos. Junko debía de estar realmente impaciente para adelantar las cosas.

…

En el salón audiovisual a todos se les había dejado un DVD con sus nombres y que contenía un incentivo adecuado. Todos los videos estabas alterados, cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado realmente con todos sus familiares o amigos afuera era desconocido para todos ellos. Pero ahora todos tenían amnesia, por lo que realmente no importaba mucho mientras creían que estaban encerrados y algo importante estaba en peligro.

Naegi metió su DVD en el ordenador, se preguntó exactamente que es lo que Junko le había preparado. El prácticamente no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con su familia desde antes siquiera de entrar a Pico de la Esperanza, y tampoco es que le importaran mucho. Las relaciones familiares eran realmente complicadas para Naegi, a sus padres no podría importarles menos si el estuviese o no ahí. Seguramente fue una carga menos de que ocuparse cuando se fue. Incluso su hermana menor evitaba tener algún contacto visual.

El ordenador comenzó a cargar y la imagen no tardó en aparecer en el ordenador.

Era… él mismo, frente a catorce chicos.

-U-Uh… –Tartamudeaba torpemente el Naegi del video. Era el primer día antes del discurso del director.

Naegi comenzó a masajearse la sien, sabía que tarde o temprano Junko encontraría la forma de mostrarle un video de lo que pasó.

-¡No! –Maizono gritó de terror mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared. Entonces comenzó a abrazarse a si misma. -¡Tengo que irme de aquí! ¡Tengo que irme ahora mismo! –Se derrumbó en el piso. – ¿Por qué sucedió esto? ¿Matar o morir? Ya no puedo soportarlo.

-**Pupupupupu. **–Una imagen de Monokuma se hizo presente en la pantalla grande al final del salón.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu razón para hacer esto? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –Kirigiri pregunto con bastante seriedad.

-**¿Qué quiero que hagan? Bien, sólo quiero… **–La imagen cambió a una del rostro directo de Monokuma. -**…que se desesperen. Eso es todo.**

-¡No! –Maizono gritó y salió corriendo del salón audiovisual.

Más tarde la encontraron llorando frente a la enorme puerta de metal de la entrada, sus puños parecían muy lastimados por haberla estado golpeándola reiteradas veces.

…

La habitación de Naegi no había cambiado en nada. A excepción de que Junko había desechado la mayor parte de sus cosas a excepción de la ropa. "No hay favoritismos" había sido su excusa. Aunque seguramente habría bastado con deshacerse únicamente de las fotografías donde aparecían los tres juntos, no era necesario tirar su PSP o su videocámara, incluso su celular…

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada… quizás me las regrese más tarde. –Aunque no iba atener muchas esperanzas en eso.

Eran las 9:32, todavía faltaban unos minutos para que cortaran el agua. Un baño rápido le haría bien.

La puerta de su baño estaba mal colocada, se necesitaba girar la perilla y levantarla un poco para poder abrirla. No era algo realmente molesto, mientras no se lo dijese a nadie entonces su puerta sería la única del baño de los chicos que tuviese un seguro.

***Ding-dong***

-¿Mmm? –No esperaba a nadie en especial. – _¿Puede que sea Mukuro?_

Quizás Mukuro querría discutir algo sobre el plan de Junko, de haber algún cambio importante ellos serían informados discretamente por Monokuma.

-¿Sí?

-U-Um, soy Maizono. –Se escucho débilmente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Maizono-san? –Naegi realmente no la esperaba.

Al abrir la puerta ella parecía estar realmente asustada. En sus manos podían verse las vendas del botiquín de primeros auxilios que Monokuma les había dejado en la cocina después del incidente.

-Naegi-kun…

Naegi le permitió pasar.

Mientras ella se dirigía a la cama, Naegi no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpa por lo sucedido. Sabía exactamente lo que Maizono debió ver en los videos. La primera vez que se planteó la posibilidad de que su familia y amigos debieron morir después del "incidente" ella estuvo encerrada en su habitación y no salió en tres días, y aun así estuvo realmente deprimida durante las siguientes semanas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Maizono-san?

-Bueno, algo raro pasó.

-¿Raro?

-La puerta de mi habitación comenzó a sonar de repente. Sentí que alguien la forzaba para que se abra.

-¿No crees que fue Monokuma?

-Abrí la puerta para revisar, pero no había nadie.

Eso, no tenía sentido. De haber alguien, debería de haberse encerrado en el baño y puesto el seguro en lugar de salir.

-No es que sospeche de otros, pero estoy muy asustada.

-Te preocupa que alguien no esté respetando el toque de queda, ¿Verdad? –Concluyó.

-Sí, esa es una regla que acordamos entre nosotros. No hay certeza de que no la rompan.

Naegi se lo pensó un momento. Realmente no esperaba que la mayoría cumpliera estrictamente con esa regla, pero tampoco esperaba que alguien estuviese planeando alguna muerte tan rápido. Además, había algo raro en la declaración de Maizono.

-N-Naegi-Kun… ¿Puedo… quedarme aquí esta noche?

-¡WA! –Naegi casi cayó al piso cuando Sayaka mencionó eso.

-¡Quero decir! No existe regla que nos impida cambiar de habitación, jeje.

-Su-supongo. Realmente no me molesta cambiar de habitación por esta noche.

-Gracias, Naegi-kun.

-Sí, por cierto. –Naegi caminó hasta la puerta. –La puerta del baño no está bien colocada. –Realmente no quería revelar esa ventaja, pero sintió que al menos le debía eso.

-Hay un truco para abrirla, ¿Verdad?

Cuatro campanadas comenzaron a sonar.

-**Eeeh. Esta es una transmisión. Ahora son las 10 PM. **

-No le abras la puerta a nadie. –Naegi mencionó mientras recibía las llaves de la habitación de Maizono.

**-La Hora Nocturna comenzará pronto.**

-No la abriré, incluso si sé que eres tú.

-**El comedor se cerrará y será considerado fuera de los límites.**

-De otra forma no tendría sentido intercambiar habitaciones.

-**Dulce sueños.**

…

Las habitaciones realmente no eran diferentes las unas de las otras. Las de las niñas eran un poco más grandes y poseían más seguridad que las de los niños, pero eso era todo.

Naegi se sentó en la cama y comenzó a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ser un apoyo emocional realmente no es mi fuerte.

…

-**Despierta, perezoso. **

-¡¿Uwa?! –Naegi gritó de sorpresa al despertar y encontrar la cara de uno de los Monokumas. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Junko? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mataron a alguien? ¿Eh? –Estaba tan desorientado que apenas recordaba que esa era la habitación de Maizono.

-**No soy Junko, soy Monokuma. **–Se golpeó el pecho. –**Reunión de emergencia en el gimnasio.**

-O-Oh… bien. –Miró el reloj. Eran las 3 AM.

…

Al entrar al gimnasio, lo primero que vio fue a Mukuro esperando pacientemente. Lo más seguro es que ella estuviese despierta cuando Junko la mando a llamar, al ser un soldado estaba acostumbrada a dormir muy poco y estar activa gran cantidad de horas.

-Mukuro-chan. –Naegi le sonrió. Era reconfortante poder hablar con ella después de todo lo que pasó.

-Makoto-kun. –Le devolvió el saludo.

Se habían conocido durante tanto tiempo que era normal para ellos el usar sus nombres.

-**No hay tiempo para charlas. –**Se escuchó antes de que un Monokuma saliera disparado de la mesa de discursos.

-**Da comienzo la primera reunión del súper duper escuadrón de la desesperación. **–Monokuma anunció.

Naegi sabía muy bien la razón de la reunión.

-Ya a muerto alguien, ¿Verdad? –No parcia muy animado por eso, pero tampoco podía hacer nada.

-**Pupupu, como era de esperarse Naegi-ji. No es de extrañar que pasara la noche en el cuarto de una chica. **

-¿Mmm? –Mukuro le mando una mirada de muerte.

-S-sólo cambiamos habitaciones.

-**Sí, sí, ese es el primer paso. No te sientas preocupado, en realidad estoy muy interesado en los hábitos de apareamiento humanos. **–Dijo mientras uno de sus lados se sonrojaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué clase de director eres?

-**Soy el gran director Monokuma. Deberías estar agradecido de tener un director con la mente abierta. **

-Y cámaras en las habitaciones.

-**Como voy a aprender si no puedo ver. **

-No me digas que la otra razón de poner las cámaras en las habitaciones era…

-**Ahora, súper duper escuadrón de desesperación, recibirán sus ordenes.**

Mukuro se puso firme mientras que Naegi seguía con los ojos entrecerrados por el escape del sudoroso director.

Monokuma hizo un avión de papel y lo lanzó a Mukuro. –**Memoriza eso para la reunión de mañana y trata de no ser la inútil de siempre.**

A veces, Naegi se sentía enfadado con Junko por el modo de dirigirse a su hermana mayor. Mukuro había sacrificado mucho por su felicidad y ella siempre la estaba llamando inútil. Aunque, extrañamente, eso era el único lazo que las unía. Enorgullecerse de Mukuro y decirle que la amaba sería como romper esos lazos y dejarían a Mukuro totalmente sola. Quizás es por eso que Junko la trataba tan mal, o quizá le daba lo mismo la vida de su hermana.

No, Naegi no quería pensar así.

-**En cuanto a nuestro pequeño rompe corazones, él hará el papel de pobre diablo que encuentra el cadáver y grita como una niña. **

Naegi ya comenzaba a tener otro dolor de cabeza. – ¿Dónde está el cadáver? Y ¿Quién es la victima? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-**Jojojojo, ya lo descubrirás pequeño Makoto-kun. Bay bay. –**Y desapareció en la mesa de discursos.

-Regresemos, no podemos quedarnos fuera mucho tiempo o atraeremos sospechas si alguien no ve juntos.

…

El resto del camino fue en silencio, al menos la mitad del camino.

-Dime, Mukuro. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –Preguntó.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a lo que estamos haciendo ahora, ya sabes, forzar a todos a una situación sin esperanzas.

-Esto lo hago para que Junko pueda ser feliz, es mi trabajo protegerla y asegurarme de su felicidad, porque soy la hermana mayor. –Ella misma había vivido con esos ideales desde que podía pensar. No le importaba llena de desesperación a personas con las que tuvo contacto por dos años siempre y cuando eso complaciera a Junko.

-…Y yo como su amigo. Le daré todo el apoyo que haga falta y estaré ahí cuando me necesite. –Y Naegi era su amigo, posiblemente el único y verdadero que Junko Enoshima podría tener. El siempre iba a estar del lado de Junko. –Es solo que… bueno, para mí es un poco difícil.

-Esto es por Junko.

-Sí, es por ella. No te preocupes, no voy a olvidarlo.

-Buenas noches, Mukuro-chan.

-Buenas noches, Makoto-kun.

Era tarde. Si lo que Monokuma había dicho era verdad, entonces mañana tendría que encontrar un cuerpo.

-Necesito dormir un poco.

…

-**Malditos, ya es de día. Hora de despertar. Ya son las 7 AM. ¡Hora de levantarse! Aprovechen el día.**

-Oh. Cierto, hoy tengo que encontrar un cadáver.

Se suponía que todos tendrían que reunirse inmediatamente en el comedor, pero Naegi decidió pasar para ver si Maizono se encontraba bien. No creía que ella pudiese haber muerto, después de todo habían intercambiado habitaciones, a menos de que el fuese un objetivo a asesinar y el asesino halla encontrado a Maizono durmiendo en su cama.

***Toc-toc-toc***

-Maizono-san, ¿Estas despierta? Ya es de día, así que puedes- ¿Uh?

La puerta estaba abierta.

Quizás ella se había despertado antes y había salido.

Esa idea murió cuando entro a la habitación y se encontró con una escena a la que él ya estaba familiarizado.

Era obvio que el sería el primero en encontrar el cadáver. Ya podía escuchar a Junko reírse de él y la cara que estaba poniendo por la escena y lo obvio de la identidad del criminal.

La primera muerte en el cuarto día.

La victima.

Leon Kuwata.


	3. Chapter 2

Leon se encontraba boca abajo en un charco hecho de su propia sangre. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, resaltando un terrible estado de shock antes de que sus pupilas se dilataran y muriese, ya sea por el shock o la falta de sangre. El por qué estaba justamente en la habitación de Naegi era algo que no sé podía explicar.

Anoche había dejado a Maizono dormir en su habitación después de su historia sobre alguien tratando de entrar en su habitación. Quizás hubiese sido Leon, pensando que sería un blanco realmente fácil, y al fracasar hubiese optado por matar a Naegi. Entonces, ¿Por qué era él quien había muerto? Para empezar, era difícil creer que Leon intentase matar a alguien justamente después de ver los videos. Ni él, ni Mukuro, incluso Junko pensaron que alguien actuaría tan rápido al pensar que sus vidas fuera de la academia habían terminado.

Supuso que sería algo que averiguaría en la clase del juicio.

Sintió un puntazo de tristeza por la muerte de Leon. Los dos no eran precisamente cercanos, de hecho lo encontraba realmente desagradable. Unos meses después de haber rechazado la propuesta de Maizono, pareciese que ella se había acercado más a Kuwata, aparentemente como un simple rebote. Lo que no contó fue que a Leon Kuwata se le subiría a la cabeza de tal modo que sus avances se volverían cada vez más insistentes y… agresivos. Al final, Leon termino atacando a Maizono una noche en la piscina.

Naegi cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo. Él estuvo ahí.

**Flashback**

Maizono había decidido agotar algo de energía a nado antes de dormir, al terminar, se encontró con que Leon había estado espiándola, escondido en la entrada. La relación que había hecho con Leon al pensar que molestaría a Naegi había pasado de la molestia al miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que más que seguirla la estaba acosando.

Cuando Naegi se dirigió a la piscina con la misma idea que Maizono para descargar energía, se horrorizo con lo que encontró.

Leon estaba sobre Maizono, una de sus manos estaba cubriéndole la boca, mientras que la otra estaba presionando uno de sus pechos. El traje de baño de Maizono era escolar, como el de todos. Ese traje de baño había sido arrebatado hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y, al no tener ningún apoyo, la parte inferior estaba ligeramente abajo, lo que permitía ver parte de su sexo.

Era horrible ver esa sonrisa en Leon mientras que las lágrimas de Maizono corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer algo. Quizás estaba dispuesto a sacrificar una escuela entera por Junko, pero no por eso permitiría que una chica fuese violada frente a él.

Antes de que Leon pudiese darse cuenta de que alguien más había entrado, ya estaba cayendo de espaldas. Naegi lo había sujetado fuertemente del hombro y lo había arrojado atrás con todas sus fuerzas. No dudó ni un minuto al ponerse protectoramente frente a Maizono.

-N-Naegi-kun… –Detrás de él podía escuchar los lamentos de Maizono.

-¿¡Pero que mierda te pasa!? –Leon se levantó totalmente furioso. – ¡Cómo te atreves a molestar cuando estoy con mi novia! –Los ojos de Leon estaban totalmente inyectados de sangre cuando lo dijo. En su mente, Maizono era su novia y Naegi se había metido cuando por fin podría estar con ella.

Junko ya le había hablado de esto. Junko una vez le hablo de que algo como esto podía suceder, aunque ella usó términos como "hombres carnívoros" o "su otro cerebro inferior", por lo que lo tomó más como una broma que como algo más. Encerrados, aislados y aterrados del exterior, cómo la especie buscaba reproducirse al estar en situaciones que podrían significar la muerte, y sobre como los hombres tienden a ser más posesivos y a malinterpretar simples sonrisas.

Entonces una idea cruzo la mente de Naegi. -_¿Y de haber sido Junko? _

¿Qué tal si Leon hubiese atacado a Junko? ¿Qué tal si se hubiese salido con la suya con Maizono y fuese por las otras, por Junko? ¿Qué tal si alguno de los otros seguía su ejemplo y acataban a Junko? Todas sus dudas y miedos habían desaparecido al momento final de ese pensamiento.

Ya no podía escuchar los gritos furiosos de Leon o los lamentos de Maizono. Sólo podía ver a alguien que algún día podría lastimar a Junko Enoshima.

Sus ojos mostraron un brillo que sólo había aparecido dos veces en toda su vida.

Cuando corrió a Naegi y descargo un golpe dispuesto a dejarlo fuera de combate y continuar con lo que él pensaba era algo que Maizono estaba esperando, el puño fue rápidamente desviado con un certero golpe a su muñeca. Hubiese gritado por el dolor que ese golpe le había provocado, pero fue ahogado cuando Naegi rápidamente lo sujetó del cuello y lo tiró al suelo. El impacto fue tan grande que Leon casi pierde el conocimiento.

Pero Naegi no se detuvo.

La persona a la que sujetaba fuertemente el cuello mientras estaba en el piso era peligrosa, peligrosa para Junko. En ese momento no le interesaba que Maizono lo estuviese viendo con miedo a su espalda, o que el rostro de Leon se estuviese tornando ligeramente azul con grandes manchas de sangre mientras descargaba furiosos golpes a su rostro con su mano libre.

Leon había hecho algo imperdonable, y si podía hacerlo con Maizono entonces nada impediría que tratara de lastimar a Junko. El agarre de Naegi era cada vez más fuerte.

-¡DETENTE!

Ese grito no había sido de Maizono, y mucho menos de Leon, la cantidad de aire que todavía poseía apenas le alcanzaban para gemir de dolor.

No.

Había sido de Kyoko Kirigiri.

Desde hace unas semanas, ella había estado siguiendo a Naegi, Mukuro y Junko cada vez que tenía oportunidad. La razón, no confiaba en ninguno de ellos, y si necesitaba pruebas de que algo raro pasaba con ellos, Naegi se las estaba dando en grande.

Ella había visto como Naegi jaló a Leon de Maizono, inmediatamente había corrido por ayuda para alertar a los otros. Quizás tenía sospechas sobre Naegi, pero nunca había pensado que podría ser tan… tan… brutal.

Al final parece que llegó justo a tiempo para salvar a Leon, con ella estaban Sakura Oogami, Mondo Oowada, Togami Byakuya, Touko Fukawa, Mukuro Ikusaba, incluso Chihiro Fujisaki y Aoi Asahina, todos ellos estaban mirando fijamente a Naegi.

Leon se recuperó, pero jamás volvió a estar sin vigilancia y hecho a perder toda la confiando que los otros tenían sobre él. Maizono necesitó algo más de tiempo antes de recuperarse por completo del ataque, aunque agradeció a Naegi enormemente por su ayuda, su relación no mejoró, en realidad comenzó comenzaron a distanciarse más.

Kirigiri, ella concentro su pequeña investigación privada en él.

Naegi había lamentado el perderse de ese modo. Leon había hecho algo horrible y que merecía un castigo, pero él casi lo había matado. Con las enseñanzas de Mukuro estaba seguro de poder dominar a quien sea en la academia, a excepción de Sakura o Genocider Syo, pero él no era alguien que creyera que la solución a todos los problemas incluye matar gente.

Mukuro no le había visto nada de malo, incluso llegó al mismo razonamiento que Naegi. En cuanto a Junko, a ella realmente le había divertido mucho esa faceta del inofensivo y optimista Makoto Naegi.

Aun así…

Naegi no sabía exactamente que pensar.

Él estaba el lado de Junko, así que tendría que sacrificar a todos sus compañeros para que ella fuese feliz. Entonces, ¿Por qué se lamentaba tanto? Tarde o temprano todos serían lastimados, ya sea directa o indirectamente por su mano. Si eso era lo que hacia falta para que Junko fuese feliz, entonces lo haría. Junko era su amiga, la única persona cuando era niño que le había tendido la mano cuando estaba solo. Entonces su amiga le presento a su hermana, Mukuro, y tuvo más amigos.

Junko era su mejor amiga, ella había estado ahí para escucharlo Junko con Mukuro cuando sus padres y hermana lo dejaban solo. Ella le había dado un techo cuando sus padres lo dejaban olvidado afuera cuando salía por las tardes a jugar y no se molestaban en dejar la puerta abierta, ella le había dado de su comida cuando sus padres se olvidaban de que tenían otro hijo, ellas le habían dado la amistad que no tuvo sólo por sus ropas mal lavadas y desgastadas por el continuo uso. Junko Enoshima y Mukuro Ikusaba se habían convertido en su familia cuando para la suya no significaba nada.

Y todo gracias a que Junko le extendió la mano en el parque, esa simple acción a un desconocido cómo él le habían dado todo lo que el mundo y su propia familia le habían negado desde que nació. Ella era su mejor amiga, y aun si tenía que cargar con la culpa de la desesperación del mundo, entonces estaría dispuesto a cargar con la miseria misma de todo un mundo sólo para devolverle aunque sea un poco por todo lo que ella le había dado.

**Fin del Flashback**

Makoto no tenía tiempo para seguir contemplando el cadáver de Leon. La voz de Monokuma acababa de alertar a todos que se había encontrado un cuerpo. Tendría que gritar lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por todos.

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

-…Hugg (sob)

Unos sollozos se escucharon.

Naegi había estado tan sumiso en el cadáver de Leon y sus propios pensamientos que no los había escuchado. Él… reconocía ese llanto.

-…Aahh, (sob) (sob)

Venían directamente del baño. Eran los mismos llantos que recordaba haber oído una vez en la piscina.

Como en ese momento, al ver a Leon atacando a Maizono, Naegi corrió hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió sin problemas, él conocía muy bien el truco para abrir la puerta.

Lo que encontró fue a Sayaka Maizono, sus ojos totalmente rojos por el llanto y su uniforme estaba empapado de lágrimas. Esa… no era precisamente la apariencia de una asesina.

Cuando la puerta se había abierto, ella trató de hacerse para atrás, pero eso sería imposible, estaba hecha un ovillo en contra de la pared más alejada de la puerta. Sus ojos resaltaban el completo terror.

-Maizono-san. –Naegi murmuró suavemente. Se acercó a Maizono, que lentamente había dejado de temblar cuando sus ojos lo reconocieron.

-Naegi-kun. –Maizono no perdió tiempo antes de envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo y volver a llorar.

-_¿Qué pasó exactamente en esta habitación?_


End file.
